1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation systems and structures which are employed in the cooling of electronic devices and/or semiconductor integrated-circuit chips which are installed in computer and/or communications systems. Moreover, the invention discloses a method for implementing the heat dissipation systems and structures.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Murage, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,783 entitled xe2x80x9cHeat Pipe Heat Sink for Semiconductor Devicesxe2x80x9d teaches a method of arranging heat pipes in a zigzag configuration extending towards the direction of an air flow around the fin section of the heat sink. Furthermore, a semiconductor device is mounted on a block at the heat-inlet section of the heat pipes.
Chao et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,535 entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and Method for Cooling Electronic Devicesxe2x80x9d discloses a heat transfer assembly which is mounted on a printed-wiring board, and includes mechanical structure adapted to support an electronic device. A heat pipe equipped with fins is mounted so as to extend perpendicularly of the heat transfer assembly.
Neither of these above-referenced patents address themselves to the problems encountered with regard to enhanced heat spreading and compliant interfacing of components in order to achieve an improved degree of heat transference.
Accordingly, in order to obviate the drawbacks encountered in the prior art, pursuant to the invention there is disclosed a highly efficient heat sink structure which is adapted to improve the cooling capability of electronic and semiconductor devices. The heat sink essentially consists of multiple sets of heat distribution means which are constructed with a plurality of heat pipes adapted to transfer heat directly from the heat generating devices to various locations on the heat sink. The ends of the heat pipes are mounted inside of a heat-transfer block which is located on the surface of the heat generating device through the intermediary of a set of springs. The heat-transfer block is preferably dissected into smaller sections in order to further improve the interfacing compliance and to also reduce any mechanical stresses which may be transferred to the electronic devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide heat sink means which is adapted to improve the cooling capability of electronic and/or semiconductor devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for constructing a compliant interface between a heat sink and a heat generating device which will result in an efficient heat transfer between these components.
A further object of the invention is the utilization of heat pipes to distribute heat evenly about the heat sink in order to boost the best spreading efficiency thereof.